Okeya Fuuta (Composite)
Summary |-|Okeya Fuuta= Fuuta Okeya (桶屋 風太 Okeya Fūta) is the protagonist of Spirit Circle who discovers an age long feud between Kouko Ishigami and himself spread throughout his past lives. He has the ability to see ghosts and even communicate with them. |-|Fone= Fone is the first of Okeya Fuuta's reincarnations that is introduced. He was born in the Yucatan peninsula during a primitive era, in a Mayan tribe that commits blood sacrifices. Fone is chronologically Fuuta's second incarnation though. In this life, he and Rei were lovers until the tribe choose Rei to be the sacrifice next for the people. Kouko's incarnation of this time was the priestess name Stona who killed Rei during the ritual and Fone while he attempted to interrupt the ritual. Kouko's incarnation of this time killed him by slicing his head of with a sword. |-|Vaan= Vann is chronologically Fuuta's third incarnation. In this life, he is a knight in training set out to become a knight in the Order. His mission is to kill the Raven Hair Witch (Medicine Woman) who was one of Kouko's reincarnation. When he met with her, he felt Fone's hatred deep inside his soul and stab the medicine woman in her guts. Before she died, she slam a hot rock into Vann's face and branded him with the birthmark that Fuuta has on his cheek in present time. In his later years he finds an infant left by his door, and attempts to bring it to a church, hoping it would provide sanctuary for the babe. Instead the priest tells Vann to raise the child himself, and gives him some bread and sends him away. As he looks at the baby again, he subconsciously recognises the infant to be Rei, but only remembers the name. Seeing as the baby seemed to like the sound of the name, he decides to name her Rei. He cries, not knowing the reason for his tears. He begins to work and raise Rei as his own, with some help from a farmwoman who helped provide goat's milk and taught him how to raise her. As Rei grows older, she asks what happened to her mother. Vann lies about her mother having passed away, and his lies become more elaborate with time. He spins tall tales about his past, claiming to have been a hero. His days with Rei comfort him more than drinking did and he lets go of his hate for the witch he killed many years earlier. He sells his sword to buy Rei new clothes and sets off with her to find her a husband. Rei recounts a dream where she was Rei from Fone's life, and that she was directed by God to go to Vann's side and comfort him. Vann cries at the story and thinks of how proud he is of Rei. He travels back to his old home, the Flantyr holding, only to discover it had burnt down. On his way to find Cielo, a man he has decided would be a good husband to Rei, he strikes his head on a rock when he lost his footing just as they reach the village. As he lies dying, he wonders if deserved the happiness Rei brought him, he expresses his love for her and dies with no regrets. |-|Flors= Flors is the third reincarnation of Fuuta's that is introduced. Born in the time of Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece, he spends his life building a sphynx statue in the Egyptian deserts. Flors is chronologically Fuuta's fourth incarnation. In this life, he is a architecture on his way to Egypt to build the sphinx. There, he met with Roca who was one of Kouko's reincarnation. Roca try to convince Flors about his past lives. She warned him that if they do not fix their hatred towards each other in this life then it will carry on to the next life but Flors wouldn't believe it. After getting famous for buidling the sphinx, Flors return home where he spent the rest of his angry and unfulfilling life. |=|Lafalle= Lafalle is the fifth reincarnation of Fuuta that is introduced. Born in the future, he spends his life struggling to comprehend the plight of souls in his time. |-|Fuuko= The sixth reincarnation of Fuuta that is introduced. Fuuko is the only female reincarnation, and one of the few that gets along well with the Koko incarnation of her time. She meets aliens in her timeline. |-|Fortuna= The seventh reincarnation of Fuuta that is introduced, Fortuna is a pivotal character and in many ways the antagonist of Spirit Circle. While he is the sixth incarnation introduced, he was in reality the first incarnation. From his actions in the far future, the plot of Spirit Circle stems. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, would eventually become 1-B '''with Spirit Circle '''Name: XFortuna, "King of the Dead", Fone, Vann, Flors, Houtarou, Lafalle, Oketani Fuuko, Okeya Fuuta Origin: Spirit Circle, Mizukamiverse Gender: Male as most of his incarnations, Female as Fuuko Age: Around his 40s as Fortuna, 13-70 in his other lives. Classification: Human, Scientist, Shoemaker, Knight, Sculptor, Blacksmith, Sleep Tower Administrator, Student Attack Potency: Street level physically (Comparable to Koko who is able to casually destroy skeletons with a single blow), would eventually become Tranverse level with Spirit Circle (Was going to utilize the Spirit Circle to collect the observing energy of souls from other worlds that sustain the spiritual dimensions, thus causing the complete destruction of the dimensions adjacent to the spacetime values at the next moment. In return, the very existence of Fortuna becomes equivalent to all the spiritual dimensions that have disappeared, with each dimension being equivalent to one soul, and as large as the material universe, so there are countless of them.) Dimensionality: 3-D, would eventually become Countless ' 'Travel Speed: Peak Human, would eventually become Omnipresent '(Was going to become the universe itself) 'Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, would eventually become Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, would eventually become Immeasurable '(Comparable to Koko, who reacted the Expanded Spirit Circle falling down on earth) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, would eventually become Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class, would eventually become Tranversal Durability: Street level physically (Tanked a direct hit from the Spirit Circle), would eventually become Tranverse level with Spirit Circle Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Koko, who could fight against thousands of reanimated soldiers alone. As Houtarou, he was able to fight fiercely for long periods of time, even with his right leg and left arm severed) Range: Extended Melee Range with Vaan, Flors Fones weapons and the Spirit Circle, Planetary to Transversal with Expanded Spirit Circle Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Fortuna=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Genius Intelligence (Is a natural born genius, could understand the universe itself), Telekinesis (Can control his Spirit Circle without using his hands), Immortality (Type 8 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat), Creation (Created Rune), Minor Clairvoyance (Can use machines to observe what happens elsewhere), Dimensional Storage (Can store spiritual itens in his own soul dimension), Reincarnation, Time and Dimensional Travel (His soul can travel through spacetime after his death, thus ending up in the future/past or other realities). As a soul he has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Take control of Fuuta's body after him see his life), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 2. Made it where entering his past is impossible without doing a necessary amount of steps). With Equipment he has: Soul Manipulation (Spirit Circle can absorb, destroy, remove or cut through souls), Immortality Negation (Type 8. Koko was going to use the spirit circle to kill Fortuna for good.), Fusionism (Was going use Spirit Circle to fuse himself with the existence), Necromancy (Created a skeleton army with the spirit circle), Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can expand Spirit Circle's size), Precognition (Can use Spirit Circle to see future and past points of space-time, or his future/past lives, which may be at different points in the timeline), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Spirit Circle can be used to access the user's soul dimension), Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. With Spirit Circle. Able to collect the literal attention of spiritual beings from others timelines and convert it into energy), Absorption (Souls, energy, concepts and matter), Matter Manipulation (By converting a spirit into light and extracting it from one's physical body, the physical body will be unable to perform any action and any contact with it will turn it into a finer dust than sand), Weapon Mastery (Can use Spirit Circle as a kind of melee weapon), Enhanced Senses (Can see souls and physically interact with them), Summoning (Can summon Rune and his Spirit Circle), Multiple Personalities, Resistance to Precognition, Retrocognition, & Clairvoyance (Fortuna does not allow one to see his past or future), Soul Manipulation (Could take a hit from the spirit circle) |-|Hotarou= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (He was a Bushido master as Houtarou), Immortality (Type 8 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat). As a soul he has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Take control of Fuuta's body after him see his life) |-|Vaan= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Sword master as Vann), Immortality (Type 8 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat). As a soul he has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Take control of Fuuta's body after him see his life) |-|Lafalle= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses an advanced gun as Lafalle), Spatial Manipulation and Technology Manipulation (with Arione), Minor Clairvoyance (Can use machines to observe what happens elsewhere), Energy Projection (with laser gun), Immortality (Type 8 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat). As a soul he has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Take control of Fuuta's body after him see his life) |-|Fone= Weapon Mastery (A knife user as Fone), Enhanced Senses & Soul Manipulation (Can see souls and physically interact with them), Immortality (Type 8 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat). As a soul he has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Take control of Fuuta's body after him see his life) |-|Okeya Fuuta= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat), As a soul he has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Take control of Fuuta's body after him see his life). With Equipment he has: Soul Manipulation (Spirit Circle can absorb, destroy, remove or cut through souls), Immortality Negation (Type 8. Koko was going to use the spirit circle to kill Fortuna for good.), Fusionism (Was going use Spirit Circle to fuse himself with the existence), Necromancy (Created a skeleton army with the spirit circle), Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can expand Spirit Circle's size), Precognition (Can use Spirit Circle to see future and past points of space-time, or his future/past lives, which may be at different points in the timeline), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Spirit Circle can be used to access the user's soul dimension), Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. With Spirit Circle. Able to collect the literal attention of spiritual beings from others timelines and convert it into energy), Absorption (Souls, energy, concepts and matter), Matter Manipulation (By converting a spirit into light and extracting it from one's physical body, the physical body will be unable to perform any action and any contact with it will turn it into a finer dust than sand), Weapon Mastery (Can use Spirit Circle as a kind of melee weapon), Enhanced Senses (Can see souls and physically interact with them), Summoning (Can summon Rune and his Spirit Circle), Multiple Personalities |-|Fuuko= Immortality (Type 8 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat), As a soul she has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Take control of Fuuta's body after him see his life). With Equipment she has: Sealing and Paralysis Inducement with Soul Cather (Can seal and paralyze souls) 'Standard Equipment: Two Spirit Circles, their artificial spirit, Rune (As Fortune and Fuuta), Arione. A knife with thread (As Fone). A sword and armor (As Vann). A sword (As Houtarou). Laser weapons (As Lafalle). A soul catcher disguised as a net to catch insects (As Fuuko). Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Even as a child Fortuna was able to almost completely understand a complex area of quantum physics as a spiritual science, being smart enough to create perfect artificial spirits and still solve dimensional equations using cosmic diagrams when he was just a child. He was also able to understand the workings of the universe and all the dimensions and realities surrounding it, both physical and spiritual; In other lives, he was a great intellectual and sculptor like Flors, in others he was an extremely shrewd and skilled warrior like Vann and Houtarou) Weaknesses: The personalities of his past lives stay within his mind and can take control of him (as Okeya Fuuta). Can lose his sanity by being a complete madman (as Fortuna). Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Spirit Circle Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cloth Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Multiple Personalities User Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Space Users Category:Necromancers Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Composite